User talk:IcecreamKitten
Archive 1 Awesome pictures..especially of the San Fernando. As I was on the page earlier I was thinking I needed to remember to get a screen shot of it...and lo and behold ...I log back in and there it is! :--McCullogh 20:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I need to be one of the crew... I really want to contact you, since I believe I can do more in the Wiki, I have been 8 months in the game, of course I didn't know everything, but I am planning to, I have noticed that the Wiki contains like 50%, maybe more, of the game contents, I go through the Wiki everyday, plus thanks to McCollough, he is my Editor in Chief, I guess =] ... JakeySailor :Great, it's always nice to have new editors :) You don't need to know everything to edit ;) :If you need any help with wiki syntax, don't hesitate to ask. You can also request new templates if you decide to work on something that doesn't already have them. Or you can make one yourself if you prefer. :If you plan on using admin tools, you can ask McCullogh for admin rights. There are not many things that require them though. :Regards :-- 20:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Back me up... =] I was trying to create the centurion third rate, but i guess i ruined everything, i have a screenshot of its stats, the problem is how i can create the box as the other ships, i tried, but it was ruined, can you plz delete the two pages, and tell me how to create it, i went through the templates, but i went into confusion... thank you... -- JakeySailor Re: Society Page hi, you helped me with the Soc page,im wondering how to link the soc to the wiki page, its not in order because we dont have that much infomation, may i have some help on that please, thankyou--Matthew Christiano 02:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Matthew Christiano Loot items You have been busy lately...we may need to rename this ICK's POtBS Wiki....Thanks so much! Have you come across any info on what ships drop certain loot? There has been a bunch of discussion in my soc about where to get gold and silver plaques as no npcs seem to be dropping them as loot, and no one can figure out where to locate them. --McCullogh 19:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Heh I wanted to sort out The Collection Exchange for a very long time... :For Silver Plaques, the best suggestion I can give is to hunt enemies around level 30ish. The drop rate is horrible, I'd estimate 3% chance to drop (seems like Gold Plaques also start dropping there occasionally). :Gold Plaques should drop from about level 40 NPCs, I'd say about 4% chance (I had about 24 out of 600). :This is very inaccurate though, there probably are specific levels that drop them at a higher rate. -- 20:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That matches up with what people have been saying, but no one has had any luck getting them. I am sure the low :"chance to drop" rate has something to do with that. Thanks again --McCullogh 20:14, February 28, 2012 (UTC) SKYPE? I'm doing what I can to update as I go, but I am also concerned about some of the content which just no longer applies ie "Retired Servers". (I discovered the Inactive Server category after I tried to Rename Servers to avoid duplicate with the ones already shown as the 'live' ones). What I'm thinking about is a parent "Inventory" category that child's down to either Ship's Cargo and Personal items. I stumbled upon the Usable group, but unsure how to better organize adding more items to make sure that a non-existent Template or addition to to Equipment may help provide better details as implied. ClericTaven 01:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I think thats a really excellent idea...sounds like it would pretty much mirror the Windows that are in game. Include a special tab under Inventory as well. --McCullogh 15:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I consolidated all server information to Category:Servers and Category:Inactive Servers, it should be less confusing as there's a link to them on the main page. Anything server-related should be accessed through these pages (including victories and such). :::We can definitely categorize items by their inventory location, most templates already add the required basic categories that can be grouped to imitate the in-game inventory. In addition to that, I was also thinking of splitting usable items by their avcom/ship type and effects, like I did with the Spirits. :::We have many options here, let me know if you have any ideas :) :::-- 23:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Reinstalling potbs just to be sure, if POTBS gets deleted and i re install it and make a new account with same old password and account ID i get my Players back? --Hector pillageparr6785 :Yes, your characters are stored with your account. As long as you remember the password you can play them. It has already been answered on your talk page, there is no need to ask the same question everywhere. -- 03:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry sometimes things dont show up on my talk page Theo/Sonia entries Hello IcecreamKitten, still trying to sort out the Theo/Sonia entries. Any Admin backend support apperciated ClericTaven 02:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, what do you need help with? -- 03:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :There are duplicate Misspelled "Sonya" missions that could be removed. I'm trying to clear the associated links, but they still appear. ClericTaven :Could just be my Browser Cache, seems a few refreshes later, they are hiding as expected. ClericTaven ::Some caching issues are normal, both because of MediaWiki system and its extensions that we have. It seems there have been some improvements though, it used to take quite a bit of manual work to fix issues that you describe. -- 08:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to tie a redirect link for when the Location = Multiple Locations, so it would preferably load the Category:Atlas. My best attempts have failed. I'm working to replace the stub previously removed for Return the Kidnapped Prisoner to actually become a multi-functional single page rather than creating linked separate pages. I know I'm only about 75% completed with association links, but it is certainly a start for what I've already kept notes on my side for the mission cluster to be further edited. I am not sure if it is just the template that adds the Contents box, should I hide it, it is as I expected the layout to display down the page. See Below was my way to detail the contact NPCs. Is there a better KEYWORD to use when the template expects single link associations when multiples exist beyond the Nation NPC spread? ClericTaven 22:45, August 8, 2012 (UTC)